Treasure
by notebooker
Summary: He then said the words that will surely break his heart and soul into a million pieces. "Let us break the engagement."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: what do you think? :D

note: Hello readers! Ahm...It's my first time writing kkm and I felt so nervous. Yeah. Nerve-racking.

At first I was hesitating to post this fic because lots and lots of great authors were lurking all over ffnet and I'm not really sure about this one. But I really want to learn and improve my skill in writing, so I hope someone will help me. Comments (^_^).

Warning: It's unbeta'd. Bad grammar.

Now!

Let us go on with the story.

* * *

Taking a deep long breath, the blond-haired young prince tore his gaze away from the busy crowd who were merrily enjoying the party held by their young king, Yuuri Shibuya. He hoisted his way towards the banister of the balcony and places his arms above it while watching his surroundings with a pair of mesmerizing green eyes. He let his eyes shut as cold-night breeze passed him that made him shudder a bit and gives goose bumps at the back of his neck. Sighing, he fluttered his eyes open. The first thing that meets his eyes was the great expanse of the dark sky, he then looked down to the vast ground of Shin Makoku to find soldiers all around the castle. Green, brown, blue uniform were the usual one he could see that were lurking all over the place and the other were standing on their assigned post. Wolfram had seen two soldiers below both wearing green uniforms, it was Gwendal's army. The two were walking to the direction at back of the castle, so he didn't bother asking if there were any suspicious happening in the castle.

Unintended, the prince caught some of their conversation.

"What do you think Your Majesty is planning regarding this celebration?" the smaller of the two ask.

"I don't know. But it seems those on the higher ups knew about Your Majesty's plan. Let us just wait and might as well enjoy this night." the soldier on the left side replied plainly.

The smaller shrugged. "That is all we can do, of course."

Wolfram looked away from the soldiers after hearing those simple words and search for some other beautiful scenery in the Blood Pledge Castle to forget the words those two uttered.

'It seems those on the higher ups knew about Your Majesty's plan.'

But to the fire mazoku's great dismay, the words never leave him. Instead, it keeps on repeating on his head; mocking him, that he was the only person Yuuri did not tell the reason behind the party. If he wasn't mistaken, the higher ups the two soldiers mentioned were his two older brothers: Gwendal and Conrad, his mother and Lord Gunter von Christ. At first Wolfram assumed that everyone in the castle were all blind by Yuuri's plan in regard to form a huge celebration because every time he asked someone, their replies were all the same, they don't know.

And would only smile at him. He was getting annoyed each passing day.

But as days goes on, their expressions changes: Conrad, who seems to be more close to him (not that he would admit it to his face) would gave him a meaningful smile yet didn't know what was it, with something akin to guilt on his brown-eyes, he would then shook his head as if saying he knew something but he had no right to tell him. Gwendal would glare at him, and then continue his work while another wrinkle popped out of his forehead, dismissing him intentionally. His mother would respond she does not know but obviously she does because she was giggling mirthfully. Gunter, who seems to be lonely these past days and that he did not got out of his room, if not because of Gwendal summoning him he would still be in his room until now. While Gisela, was nowhere to be found these days. So, neither the two he had the time to ask.

Painfully, Wolfram sighed as his chest tightened.

He bit his lip. Even Yuuri himself wouldn't say a word about it.

Was it very hard to tell him what was happening? What Yuuri's reason to organize this glamorous party? Why? Did they think that he will get angry and ruin the whole preparations? If that's the case, what will be the reason that will make him into doing that? What made them think like that, anyway? He, Wolfram von Beilefeld won't do such thing. He is a soldier and as a soldier he will act like one. Whether it will be painful for him or not, he will accept it. Is hiding anything from him do anymore worth? Or was it because they thought he might get hurt? Didn't it occur to them that what they were doing was making him hurt all the same?

He knew that his brothers were just trying to protect him but it was still wrong to left him in the dark. Wouldn't it be his right to know about it? If they believe that they protected him enough then, they were wrong. Painstakingly wrong. Because Wolfram didn't feel any safer, instead he felt more betrayed. Betrayed by the people he trusted and love.

It was always like this. All of them were all the same.

He thought Yuuri was different. He actually believes Yuuri changed. And he almost believes that Yuuri was starting to fall in love with him. But he was wrong. All those things that Yuuri showed to him, all the hugs and sweet words weren't true. He could still remember those mornings where he woke up and the young king's arms were wound up around him with his breath touching the green-eyed prince face then greeted him good morning with a smile. The moments wherein Yuuri would wait for him so that they could went together in the dining hall, to enjoy their food with everyone. Together with Greta, they would go into a picnic, but sometimes it was just the both of them. However, everything changes a month before now. Yuuri started to become aloof. Every time Wolfram wakes up he could only find an empty cold bed beside him, no traces of the warmth that he felt before. Wolfram couldn't even remember when the last time they had gone to a picnic was. Probably two months ago. Wolfram was confused of what was happening to the Maoh, but his fiancé would barely answer anything and just smile at him every time the blond asked what was bothering him.

But his instinct knew there was something. There is.

As realization registered into him, he chuckled mockingly. Maybe all things that happened weren't true. Perhaps, those things Yuuri showed him was all because he pitied him. Because Yuuri's like that. Always so soft-hearted to his people and think about his people's sake first before his own self.

And Wolfram. Maybe Yuuri felt guilty towards him and pitied him so that was why all the things he did (that felt a million years ago already) weren't real. And after five months, he got tired and started to move away because he couldn't take anymore of Wolfram. Slowly and silently, so that the blond wouldn't notice right away.

Tears then began to flow against the emerald-crystalline eyes. Wolfram couldn't take any more of it. It seems someone clenched his heart, squeezed it till it bleed. Unsatisfied, took a hammer and pummeled his already beaten heart until it was damage and useless enough to burn it (*).

He clutched the fabric against his chest, he couldn't breathe. Moving his slender body behind the velvety curtain, he hides his figure against it while resisting his sob. Nobody should see his crying form.

If nothing but pain people can only feel when falling in love, heartaches and agonizing feelings, why did they still like it? Why did they still want to feel it? Didn't they think that love always comes out together with agony and sacrifices?

He already sacrificed everything, even his pride and dignity just to let Yuuri see that he truly loved him. However, all that came back to him was pain and nothing. That was what he felt right at this moment. His sacrifices had all gone into a waste like a dust in the sand.

He wanted everything to vanished, to disperse in thin air, to forget all the emotions he encountered when Yuuri first arrived here in Shin Makuko; even Yuuri, but the blond knew he couldn't, because Yuuri was very much loved, cared and treasured by the mazoku people to even protect him with their own lives.

Yes, he wants Yuuri to be out of his life, now, but that doesn't mean he hated the wimp, instead, it was the exact opposite. And who he hated so much, was he, for loving the king with his all. It was his fault for bringing these unwelcomed emotions to him. For letting those goofy smiles and kind gestures passed through the barrier he made for himself, to protect his heart who might want to hurt it. But it was already broken, courtesy of Yuuri, without the wimp's notice. And the blond regretted it, so much.

Wolfram never regretted meeting Yuuri, though, even if he was hurting himself. He loved Yuuri and that is that.

The fire mage dried the traces of tears on his face when he heard an announcement that Yuuri would be dancing his first dance. Emerald-green eyes watched as the black-clad young king walked at the center of the crowd while his head turned left to right, eyes roaming through the whole fabulous masses, as if searching for something...or someone. Haven't had Greta get his attention by clasping her hands at the young king's own left hand and wriggled it, Yuuri would've still be standing there, searching. The raven-king glanced down at the puppy-dog eyes of Greta and smiled at the girl.

Greta said something to Yuuri which made the latter's smile widened, and then he nodded. The wimp stared again at the crowd then, seeing that what he was searching wasn't nowhere, he turned his attention back to their daughter and they started swaying to the rythm of the music coming from the orchestra. Their face both carried a wide smile and seemingly unaware of those around them; which made those ladies who were waiting for their king to ask one of them casually made their way to the corner. Perhaps to lessen their embarrassment; other, disappointment and some irritation.

Wolfram softly smirked at that. Serves those unpleasant, flirtatious women right. He was glad Yuuri made the right decision.

Wolfram still wondered who Yuuri was searching, however, he couldn't think of any. Could it be...?

The fire mazoku quickly shook his head; immediately scratched that thought and threw the hope that was creeping to his heart away. It's impossible for Yuuri to search for him. Of course he want some wonderful woman to dance with and that he just couldn't decline Greta's offer because he was his daughter after all. 'So, you stop being stubborn.' he scolded himself.

It's painful to see Yuuri meet another woman but Wolfram can take it as long as it makes his fiancé happy. Fiancé? Did he still have the right to call Yuuri that? Then, 'Well, of course he hadn't yet can-' his thought was interrupted when a charming voice talked to him.

"If it isn't Wolfram von Beilefeld."

The young prince turned to where the voice came from, to know who speaks to him lightly as if the person's not afraid or probably unaware of the infamous Little Lord Brat's wrath. Wolfram brows knitted together.

But his face straightened when his own emerald-green eyes meet with the same pair of green eyes. He stared at her as she stared back. Blond hair, though it's duller than his, were kept loose behind her back while some strands escaped in either side of her face. Her plain knee-length white dress billowed in every step she took, closer to him. As she stops before him, his unmade face flashed him a solemn smile. 'She's beautiful. She looks like an angel.' Wolfram unconsciously appreciated the beauty in front of him, that he didn't usually do yet he did. He shook his head mentally.

"Good evening Lord von Beilefeld." the girl spoke again. Her hands were clasped together and she placed it in front of her. Then something sparkled, the mazoku prince noticed. The lady's wearing a necklace. But its not just a simple necklace, because if it is, then he wouldn't care even a bit. It caught his attention because of the pendant.

Its pendant was the flower his mother name after him. The 'Beautiful Wolfram' but instead of white, each petals of the flower lighted in four different shades. The pendant shimmered under the beams of the silent stars. Red, blue, green and yellow.

The fire mage frowned and gazed up at the girl then asked, "Who are you?"

His frown deepened when the lady said something very unexpected.

"A person you perfectly know well."

* * *

'This will be the day.' Yuuri sighed as he loitered his way to the center of the busy crowd, after hearing the announcement that he had to pick for his first dance of the night. The raven-haired king smiled his natural smile despite of the glances that were thrown to his direction by some pretty expectant Ladies (others with Lords) of the party, expecting to be picked by their king. But he didn't show any indication that he noticed. For being a king for so long since he arrived here in Shin Makuko, he started to get used to those glances and knew how to act with it. As well as his fiance's rage when he have to choose to who would be his first dance.

But he heard nothing. Weird. He didn't hear any outrage call of 'cheater' or even the word 'wimp'. Only the soft sound of the orchestra that wafted through the whole castle where the party was held and some random chitchat of the crowd.

Which now made him wonder where Wolfram could be? Usually, the blond was the one who insisted to be his first dance and dispatched (by his death glare) the ladies away from him. However, even the silhouette of his beautiful angel of a fiancé was unseen.

Yes, fiancé.

He already accepted that they were engaged, a few months back. He chuckled on his head.

Yuuri is in love with his beautiful fiancé, then and now, no matter how hard he refused to say he wasn't. Yuuri didn't know or does not care when did it started, as long as Wolfram will always stay on his side. Everything will be alright. That was why, in the past few months, Yuuri didn't hesitate to convey to the blond his feeling, though, only through actions. He was no good with words.

Add to it was that, back to Earth people believe in the sayings, 'action speaks louder than words'. No, he wasn't searching for an alibi. He really does believe in it.

To make it short, he did not tell Wolfram, even a word, anything except from showing it. And Yuuri assumed that Wolfram understood the meaning behind Yuuri's actions. The past months were spent together with his family and sometimes only with his fiancé. And those months let him see the different kind of expression and smile that marred on Wolfram's face. The genuine smile, it was when the young king did something that made him happy and when he was with his family as well. The proud smile when Greta did something great. The adorable smile or the shy smile he wore when Yuuri would hugged him or kissed him on the cheek. He would be embarrassed by it with a tint of red on his face. Although he hide it, the double black still saw it. Then he would pout followed by a 'hmp!' when Yuuri would started laughing. And every other kind of emotions that would gather in that angelic face were very precious to Yuuri. He was glad and proud that he made the blond happy. It made Yuuri's heart soar in the highest sky of the earth everytime he could witness one of those smiles.

Despite the fact that he wanted to kiss those kissable pink lips and taste that milky-porcelain skin of Wolfram, he still didn't go beyond that. He want everything to be official before he claim those things that he wanted so much. Official. So that he could claim Wolfram his and that he hope their love would be sealed by marriage. He love Wolfram and he respected him. He will make everything settled before something unfavorable happens if he cannot resist his body anymore. He didn't want that to happen.

Yuuri came into a decision, just last month. He will propose to Wolfram...again. And this is the reason behind this gathering. He planned to propose to the person he love the most.

Yeah, they were already engage, but as what he constantly said in the past, 'it was all an accident'. He didn't want anything to be labeled as an accident. He wanted it to be clear for Wolfram; ascertained that Wolfram did hurt so much because of him and he didn't want that to continue any longer. He will put everything in order.

The king of Shin Makoku surveyed using his two black orbs to seek for Wolfram. Where was him? Twisting his head, left and right, but no Wolfram was around. Then he felt someone held his hands. He glanced at it to find his daughter Greta, who looked up at him.

"Let's dance, Daddy Yuuri. Since Papa Wolfram wasn't around, let me be your first dance. If it isn't Papa Wolfram then it has to be me, right? I tried to find Papa but I couldn't see him anywhere." she pouted cutely.

He smiled at her while nodding his head.

Greta is one of the person that helped him organized and made this party possible. Distracting Wolfram is not an easy task but his daughter did it well. Although Wolfram's not a woman, she still preferred his Papa Wolfram than some meticulous cheap woman as a 'mother', as she told him when Yuuri speak to her. They did arrange and prepare everything according to plan, have to make no mistake.

Lifting his head to gaze in the crowd again, he turned back after seeing he couldn't find his most precious one. Yuuri then joyously dance his daughter who was smiling at him broadly which made him smile as well.

Nearly an hour had passed after dancing with Greta yet still no sign of the blond. Some ladies asked to dance with him, he agreed but after five people he denied their offer saying he was tired.

In the corner, he sat and looked for Wolfram.

Yuuri was getting nervous.

What if Wolfram didn't attend the party because he thought he was being left out? If that's the case, it would be his entire fault. Yuuri was the one who asked everyone to keep it a secret to his fiancé. Otherwise it won't be a surprise. Not that he was very confident that the blond will accept his offer; it's just that he wanted it to be a...surprise.

But now that he couldn't see the blond anywhere, he wished he told the blond directly. 'Now, what will happen?' Yuuri growled inwardly.

'Positive Yuuri. Everything will be alright.' he bit his lip unconsciously, which made the ladies and some gentlemen around murmurred a word, 'cute', but the young king was unaware of it all.

Just as he was about to step out of the crowd to search for Wolfram, his face lighted up when he found him standing at the balcony, leaning his body against the concrete wall and his angelic visage was contorted in a confused manner.

He dragged his feet to the direction of his green-eyed fiancé, hoping to speak the him. He halted dead on his tracks when a lady jumped right before the blond's form, shielding him from Yuuri's sight. The raven king's eyebrows knitted.

'Who is that?' his thought asked.

She was blond, the same with Wolfram but duller than the latter. He couldn't see the woman's face because her back was facing him.

Decided, he trudged his way to them, an austere voice of Gwendal held him in place.

"Heika, we have something to discuss with you regarding the preparation."

He whirled around to find a frown face of Gwendal, looking straight to him. Yuuri blinked to register what has been said to him. After a moment of apprehension, he nodded. The blue-eyed man then turned to leave which Yuuri confusedly followed.

But before he did, he looked at where his fiancé before and realized that they were not in the balcony anymore. He tilted his head to search for them but nothing.

"Heika?" Gwendal called again.

The onyx-eyed king shook his head and replied 'nothing'. They continued their walk. However, the thought of Wolfram with that girl did not left him.

"Do you have any more to add, Your Majesty?"

Yuuri jerked out of his reverie when Gwendal's voice addressed him. He glanced at Gwendal, who in return watched him with a questioning look and a creased forehead. Onyx-eyes circled its surrounding. Realizing all eyes were on him, he squared his shoulder.

They were at his office: Gwendal, Gunter and Conrad to talk a little of the preparations. Brown eyes stared at him patiently, blue bore holes on him, while purple watched him with a misty eyes as if waiting for him to confirm that everything and what was about to happen is all just a nightmare. The double black stared back at them and replied.

"Nothing." he gave them his usual kind smile.

"So, it's settled then."

Gunter wept. "Oh my great Heika. Why does it have to be that Brat, why can't it be me your great advisor? I would do everything..." and the rest of words were unheard by their king. Even the loud growl of Gwendal for interrupting him was gone unnoticed.

Right then, Yuuri suddenly stood up and walked to the door, cared less on his surroundings. Seemingly thinking about something and had not realized that his companion keep quiet after he got up.

Wordlessly, he went out of his office, sighing. His mind kept on repeating the events 15 minutes prior.

Who is the girl with Wolfram? Where did they gone to? What are they doing right at this moment? Did Wolfram know that girl? Are they close? Those were the questions that loitered on Yuuri's head for the whole meeting until now that it was done. He was confused.

Unbeknownst to him, Conrad had followed him outside.

"Your Majesty." the brunette softly called.

"Huh?" the double black was startled.

"Are you alright, Your Majesty?"

Yuuri turned his gaze to Conrad, who wore a worried look.

"Ah..yeah.. I'm alright." he responded, curling his lips to form a small smile, while nodding. Then a question hit his head, he continued, "Do you know...uhm... have you...?" he sighed, "Nevermind."

"Your Majesty?"

Yuuri frowned. "It's Yuuri, Conrad. I told you stop calling me that." he said, grumbling.

The soldier only smiled yet a worried expression was still plastered on his face. He open his mouth to say something but Yuuri beat him to it.

"You must go at the party first. I'll follow in a minute." Yuuri said , beckoning his Nazukeoya to go.

Although worried, Conrad still nodded and followed his majesty's order. Perhaps Yuuri needs a lot of air for the events later.

On the other hand, Yuuri stayed and telling himself to forget 'the girl' for a moment to compose himself. He has to think about his plan first.

The young king let his feet wander on the corridor of the castle while his mind drifted off to Wolfram. What will be Wolfram's reaction when he'll propose? Will he reject him? Or will it be a yes? Yuuri was afraid. It was nerve-racking thinking about it now. He hoped it would be the latter so that this night will end up perfect for him and for Wolfram. He prayed to all of the gods.

He sighed.

It had been four years since he arrived here in Shin Makoku, since he became a king. Years of denying his feelings, and nearly three years and six months he admitted and showed it to the boy. Wherein exactly a month ago when he planned on proposing again. He sighed, again.

He never invasion himself of marrying in a very young age (but he as well didn't imagine becoming a king before but he did) but he couldn't wait anymore, their engagement had been hanging for so long. So, he made this day. Yuuri planned on proposing using a ring like back on Earth. To sealed their love with it. For him, ring is not really important for the two person to say they love each other, it's just his way to say that Wolfram was already his and that nobody should try to steal the blond away from him or else something ugly will happen to that certain person who plan to. He's not threatening anyone, he just wanted to protect what's his. Possessive he might be, but well, that's him.

And if Wolfram won't reject him, then he would be very happy to comply and organize for the wedding to happen after this month. He want their wedding within this year. He smirked.

He had waited long enough to taste those sugary pink lips, to hold his curve little body, to touch that smooth white skin, to hear that voice so sweet making him-. He cut his thought right away, if he didn't want himself to be a laughing stock all over castle if he won't stop his daydreams (or wet?), though he knew no one would attempt to laugh in front of his nose, it's still embarrassing.

Shaking his head, he dissipated those thoughts away.

He slid his hand inside the pocket and took out a small black-box. He opened it to find a plain silver band. Yuuri smiled peacefully. Taking the ring in the box, he lifted it and put it in eye-level, to read the embarked letters on the ring. It stated his and Wolfram's name, written in Shin Makoku letters.

Having an overzealous advisor and an impatient fiancé for a teacher would make the person willing to learn the language fast than intended. Without complications, he can read and understand the written words well.

The double black smiled; he then watched out of the window to find the twinkling star seemingly smiling at him. Then something caught his eyes. He stopped mid-step and looked down. He walked closer to the windowsill and frowned.

Wolfram was sitting beside the girl.

What is Wolfram doing with that girl?

Both of them were sitting so close together against the tree trunk. And as he remember Wolfram did not like sitting close to a person (except for him, and he's proud of that).

Maybe,...they're friends? But why did Wolfram didn't talk about her with him?

Yuuri worried his lips in a wonder.

A minute later, Yuuri was running as fast as he could to the direction of his fiancé. He didn't know why. He shouldn't be thinking about it but he couldn't brush off the feelings that build up inside him. In fact, the blond preferred to be with that girl than to be with him.

He was jealous, undeniably jealous.

No, Wolfram won't do such thing. Impossible. Maybe he had a reason. Maybe there is something. He was shaking his head all the way to them.

By the time he was in the hearing range of the two, he ceased his steps. He puffs an air to even his breathing, then he stiffened.

"I love you so much." the voice of the girl carried it to Yuuri's ear.

The double king watched them with slightly wide eyes. Yuuri could see the green eyes of the girl, staring gleefully at her companion.

Yuuri can't see the blond's reaction for his back was facing him.

"I know you love me too, so why don't you say it. Say it." the girl urged Wolfram.

"Shut up! It's awkward saying it-." Wolfram was cut when the girl playfully jab him on his cheek.

"Just say it, Wolf."

Wolf? Did she just call him Wolf? Yuuri's the only one who was allowed to use that name. Yuuri was confused. What's happened?

"You already know the answer so I won't say it." the blond soldier replied.

The girl pouted. "A simple 'I-love-you' is alright." she murmured to herself but it was loud enough to let Yuuri hear it.

To that sentence, Yuuri ran. He doesn't want to hear anymore words. To hear the reply of Wolfram. No.

The meaning behind those utter words coming from the blond was very apparent. He couldn't take it anymore.

His heart is aching, breaking in million pieces. It's painful. It's agonizingly painful.

Why did-.

Yuuri stumbled into something solid, staggered back before his rear met the cold ground. He braced his body with his hand. Fluttering his eyes open that he didn't notice he close, Yuuri faced with the concrete wall of the castle. The young king threw his head back, eyes meeting the ceiling. Closing his eyes, he released a painful breath.

"Your Majesty, what happen?" came a worried voice, followed by footfalls.

He snapped his eyes open, turning his head to the sounds to find Conrad, now crouching down beside him.

"Your Majesty are you alright? Why are you sitting in the floor?" Conrad asked calmly, worriedly.

Yuuri shook his head before standing up. "It's nothing, Conrad. And it's Yuuri." he replied softly.

"Are you sure?" the brunette asked, tone uncertain.

The double black stopped. Is he really okay? His eyes meet the long corridor, thinking. He slipped open his fisted hand and saw the silver band, which he didn't realize he had clenched tightly. He clutched it again, putting it back to his pocket. He started walking leaving only the words, "The plan is canceled. I'll go to my room and no one is allowed to enter without my permission. Tell everybody." he said firmly.

"Yuuri..."

Lying in his bed was tiring. He dried the tears that kept on flowing to his swollen eyes. He sniffed.

Why could it be so painful?

Then a tear fell.

He's too late. Wolfram already falls with another. But why didn't he say anything? Why?

It's so painful that it's hard to breath.

He sat up to lean on the headboard; he blinked his tears away that blurred his vision.

Then a knock.

A familiar voice.

Loud knock.

"Yuuri, open this door. What happen to you? Open up or I'll sneak in." Wolfram's tone was irritated yet anxious.

Yuuri stared at the door for a couple of minutes. He chased his tears away and composed his self then stood up. He comes up with a decision.

He trudged his way to the door, unlocked and opens it. There he found the anxious face of his fiancé. Then it turned into puzzlement. "Yuuri-" he started but cut off.

"Let us talk." Yuuri said tone monotonous and cold. Tones that he did not heard Yuuri use to them.

Stunned, the fire mage nodded and stepped inside the room. Wolfram flawlessly moves in to a corner, staring at the uncharacteristic king confusedly.

Yuuri walked to his unmade bed and sat at the edge of it. Seeing that the blond didn't follow; he called him.

"Wolfram, you can sit."

Yuuri knew that the blond thought he was acting weird but he doesn't care. He want everything to be done. It has to be done, even if it's painful.

Snapping out of his daze, Wolfram sat down at the offered side and glanced at the king, bewilderment was perfectly showed on his face.

"What is happening to you Yuuri? Tell me. I'm your fiancé." the fire mazoku said, voice full of anxiety.

Yuuri scoffed then turned his back at Wolfram, he didn't saw Wolfram's mouth parted slightly with shock.

Yuuri then said the words that will broke his heart and soul into million peices.

"Let us break the engagement."

,,,,,,

What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

"A person you perfectly knew well."

Wolfram's frown deepened even more after the girl's confession.

"What?" he asked unpleasantly.

The blond girl just smiled slyly and in a soft yet clever voice she introduced herself.

"I am Lady Llyona Andrea von Kluivhaline. Please to meet you Lord von Beilefeld." her smile never leaving her cherry lips.

Wolfram's frown dissipated as his eyebrows raised high in startlement.

"Kluivhaline? The country after the Beilefeld's?" the fire mage asked, quickly.

She affirmed it with a nod and smile. "Your Majesty invited my family to this gathering but unfortunately my parents couldn't come. Some conundrum against our people has occurred. But they already managed it, I know."

"How can you be so certain?" he asked as his vision goes back to Yuuri on the hall who was dancing with a pretty girl, wearing a pink gown. Wolfram crossed his arms, face gloomy.

Llyona saw the changed of facial expression on the other blond's beautiful face and at that she smiled secretly with eyes full of mischief.

Wolfram whose emerald eyes fixed to his fiancé was unconsciously biting his bottom lip; cross arms squeezing tightly against his chest, withholding his emotions to keep intact and to stop himself from thinking of going inside and hauled him away from that coquettish woman who was unashamed of flirting with Yuuri.

"I'm pretty sure of that. I believe in my parents skills on handling a country my Lord." Llyona replied, changing her smile into sweet-sugary smile by the time her companion spares a glance at her, frowning. But he directly turned his attention back to the king. "If I may ask Lord, what are you doing in this deserted area? I totally assumed that you'd be there dancing with Your Majesty. And if I'm not mistaken you were the fiancé of Your Majesty Yuuri. Supposedly you should be the one dancing with him not those women."

With that, Wolfram barely growled. Did this girl mocking him? He wanted so much to glare at the girl and tell him to leave him alone but he was stopped by another tune from the dance floor. Gazing at Yuuri, he found another lady walked over to him and his dance partner, maybe, to ask the double black into a dance. Yuuri, as a kind king, recognized the offer and received openly the lady's hand. Together with other partners surrounded him, they danced.

Wolfram stared at Yuuri, the wimp which he usually called him, had turned out to be a great king. After all, he continually offers a proposition of peace against other countries which made almost all countries became Shin Makoku's allies. All of mazoku people were happy that they could get the peace that they really wanted for so long ago.

Three years, after Yuuri arrived, Shin Makoku has been peacefully quiet. No waging wars. No cassualties. No crying families waiting for their love ones to arrive complete and still breathing. No homeless children, caused by the stupid wars killing their parents. Nothing. It turned out to be full of love and peace country that has to be proud of.

The wimp didn't only mature mentally but also physically. The way he became 2 inches taller than him now, his infantile visage became manlier, chiselled jaw, broad shoulder, taut body and longer muscled legs. Even in dance he became more confident. With the way Yuuri held his partner, waltzing together with the mellifluous melody expanding through the whole castle. Wolfram was glad at that, which means his teaching was not gone to waste.

Yuuri was smiling to his partner who has a very pleased appearance in the eyes of their king and that made the fire mage to growl even louder, eyes squinting in annoyance.

"You can go to him." Llyona declared when he heard the growl from the blond and realized the reason of it. Which made Wolfram flinched a bit, startled, for he forgotten about the other's presence. Though, he didn't show it too much.

He mumbled an inaudible word 'no' as a reply that the other barely catch but caught she did. She didn't speak a word when the blond motion to the direction of the wall and leaned his back, arms still intact together on his chest.

"Why don't you? It was your suggestion, anyways. Probably that was your top reason why you gladly came here, to gain the maoh's attention, right?" Wolfram said in low and sarcastic tone.

"I am not angry, I wonder." Llyona purposely said with a hint of amusement in her voice. "Burdening such abhorrence towards people has rarely happen to me and to tell the truth it isn't my specialty Lord von Beilefeld." she told Wolfram in a bland expression. "And I might add, if it can make your resent towards me lessen a little, I do not harbor any intimate feelings towards Your Majesty. Although, I admire his skills on how he handles his people to make a peaceful country, his kindness and maybe his cuteness as well." she smiled with mirth and continued when she saw the blond glaring sharp knives at her. "But that stop there. I do not do such stupid things like forcing myself in a situation I know I can't win in the end. I wouldn't waste my precious time for such foolishness to intervene with my prosperous life. You, of all people, knew the real reason why I came here, as what I told you just minutes ago. My parents would love to come here because such invitation from our Maoh is an honor for us nobles but due to some distort circumstances they didn't allow their selves to come and made me arrive here instead, even though they knew that I hate parties or to elaborate it well, that I hate socializing hypocrite people. But I couldn't refuse my parents seldom request and also I prefer coming here than staying in our country in that kind of situation. I do not know yet on how to handle a country." she paused, eyeing the fire mage, then spoken. "But you can Lord von Beilefeld, you can compete with them. You're the fiancé, and as a fiancé you have the right to claim what's yours." she smiled.

Wolfram snorted loudly willing to let the lady hear it. "I hope those idiotic women were thinking just like you do."

Llyona mused at the blond. "They were, are, probably. Perhaps they're afraid."

Wolfram scoffed. "Don't make me laugh. Who would be they're afraid of?"

"I would be happy if you will." she smiled. "But it's true, they're afraid of you." Wolfram raised his eyebrow which saying that she had to explain what she meant. "That was why they moved in their own cunning way to get Your Majesty before you capture him." Andrea said voice soothing.

"Capture?" the fire mazoku asked incredulously.

"No confidence. Did I hear that tone right? And more, from the infamous soldier in Shin Makoku?" she said coherently. She then continued when the blond frowned at him. "Yes, indeed. In a marriage." her answer.

Wolfram nearly laughed at that. Marriage? Impossible. Maybe annulling the engagement, it is the most possible way. He's not a fool. His thought contradicted but he didn't voice it out. He closed his eyes, and then bowed his head a little.

But what if her words were true? Those girls were really afraid that I might capture Yuuri... Then the happenings of the past weeks rewind in his head in a speck of the moment, hitting him, hard. He shook his head inwardly, gritting his teeth.

"Repugnance." the lady broke the reeling silence with her quizzical word. The blond opened his eyes to watch his companion who was wearing a discreet smile. "Which made me wonder, is that repugnance I notice on you was solely directed to the women including me or to Your Majesty Yuuri, huh Lord von Beilefeld?" her smile didn't falter instead it widened even more.

The fire mage stared at her bewilderly. Meeting her keen green eyes that seems to bore holes on him, Wolfram gave her a threatening glare before shifting his gaze to different direction, scowling. He doesn't like to be under her gaze. She seems to know something invaluable that Wolfram couldn't decipher. Is this why she was talking to him?

Yes, she know something.

Still, this lady never had the right to meddle with his life. He was just talking to her to pass his boredom. However, if this conversation will continue he'll leave her here alone, wordlessly.

"Shut up and go away." he said with animosity. He didn't glance at the other. "Or better go inside to dance with Yuuri." his voice firm.

Unluckily to the blond, Llyona didn't leave.

"That was not nice Lord von Beilefeld. I love talking to one of the proficient soldier of Shin Makoku."

"Hmph! As if I care."

"And to answer your statement, I do not interest to dance with Your Majesty. I came her to talk to you privately."

When he heard the serious tone of his companion he immediately turned his eyes to her to find the seriousness in her green eyes.

"What made you think I believe you, more, I'll talk to you?" he huffed in resentment.

She giggled in amusement. "I totally admire your irreverence Wolf."

Wolfram didn't know if he should be insulted or be awed to the girl's response but he doesn't care right at this moment because he was utterly pissed at the name she called him. He narrowed his eyes, angry. Straightening his body, he untangled his arms apart.

"Who give you the right to call me by that name?" he asked, scornful.

Llyona blithely laughed. "Oh, is Your Majesty had only the right to call you that?" she interlaced her hands together. "Isn't that sweet?"

If killing someone is not a crime, the lady in front of him would probably be dead by now. Her body would burn into dust.

Wolfram was enraged when Llyona was seemingly unaware of the other's animosity.

"You don't want me to call you that?...hmmm.," she pretended to think, tapping her chin with her index finger. "Ah! What if I call you 'Wolfy' like your mother or Onii-sama like Elizabeth, so what do you think?" she wiggled her eyebrows. "Or better Papa Wolfram like Greta?" she teased. Llyona was clapping at herself.

In each name Llyona called him, it made his eyes twitching. "How did you know that? I barely know you. You, scheming woman." the fire mazoku seems to be breathing fire. He knew the girl knew something. But what is it? He thought.

Wolfram's hand was now on the hilt of his sword. If anything, he would attack this suspicious woman, pleasurably.

"How did I actually know that?" Llyona made a pensive look. "I just...knew." then she beamed.

"You're not a Kluivhaline. Who are you?" he voiced his thought and tried to compose himself but his anger can't put in place. Is this woman a spy? To bring the castle down? To lure something out from him? Who is she? Think straight Wolf.

Llyona, if that was her true name, tilted her head left and right while looking at Wolfram, and then she shook her head lazily, smiling slightly.

"Of course not. Do I resembled like a Kluivhaline to you?" she answered truthfully, still smiling.

"Then who the hell are you?" he questioned in a low menacing tone.

"No bad words Wolf." wagging her forefinger in his direction. Chuckling, she flipped the tresses of blond hair at her back. "You aren't very fun when I'm not around you Wolf. Even controlling your feelings was hard for you to do." she muttered under her breath and it seems to him that she doesn't want Wolfram to hear it. But the blond caught it.

It stopped Wolfram from lashing out. What is that? Did he hear her say that?

But before the blond could open his mouth to ask about it Llyona had spoken.

"Really, you want to know me?" she asked plainly.

Wolfram kept quiet, he conveyed his answer to that silence and it was up to her to conceive.

And it seems the lady caught that. She casually moved closer to Wolfram, who was now leaning his body to the wall, arms crossed, a frown on his face. She stopped before him, grinning.

"Then I'll tell you. But not here." she then started walking out of the balcony. The blond trailing behind her, confused.

"Here." Llyona informed him.

The fire mage didn't respond. He followed as the other sat against the trunk of the tree. Assuming that the talk was private, he settled beside Llyona even though he doesn't like sitting beside a stranger.

If she was one of an enemy who has planned on attacking him then he will give her an unforgettable fight.

They were currently settled at the courtyard. The light was dimmer than inside but the well-manage bushes and grasses around were still apparent because of the moon beams that lighted the whole area and together with the stars that were glistening above them. Meters away the stables can be seen where they confined their horses.

Silence reigned for a moment. Wolfram looked at his companion, sitting, legs stretched to the ground. He had spoken then when he noticed that the other wouldn't start a conversation.

"Now tell me, who are you?" he asked impatiently.

Emerald eyes meet the green eyes of the lady when she looked at Wolfram, staring at him critically. "I don't know where to start, seriously." she placed her hand atop her legs.

"I do not intend on assisting you whole night therefore spit it out already. Or I'll force it out on you." he half-shouted to the lady.

"I know Wolf." she rolled her eyes. "I knew it very well."

"Will you stop calling me by that name, it's a bother." he gazed around. "Now, tell me." he demanded.

"Okay, listen...uhm...let me start with..uh..."

"Woman will you spit it out already?" he snapped.

"Okay." she stammered not because of fear to the blond, she need not to, but on how she'll start her explanation. "I am you." she began. Oh yes she made it, sighed, not yet.

"What? You're not making any sense woman."

The girl pouted consciously for being referred as a random 'woman' but didn't retort. She quickly erased the pout when the blond glanced at her direction.

"Each person has its own qualities Wolf, the-."

"I told you to stop calling me Wolf, didn't I?" he cut her sardonically with a piercing emerald eyes looking at her.

She dismissed it with an impassive tone. "And I don't remember I agree to that." she replied, and then continued. She did not let the blond speak, "As I was saying we people have two different sides, which means the bad and the good, where in other account it's called the positive and the negative side. Negative emotions were impatience, pessimism, self-pity, rejection and all kinds of emotions that you want to name as negative." she started in serene tone.

Meanwhile, Wolfram who was listening on his side was refraining himself to remark and yell. Obviously, he knew what does negative mean, she need not to explain it. He wasn't Wolfram von Beilefeld for nothing.

Shifting his emerald-crystalline eyes anywhere, he kept his silence as the lady continue.

"Whereas the positive emotions were-."

"And where does this positive and negative apply to you?" he couldn't restrain himself anymore and hastily cut her before she explain what 'positive' means.

"It does Wolf." she responded, sighing. " I told you a minute ago that 'I am you', which means you and I are one, the same, whatever you call it. Do you remember the time when..." she stopped to think, "..you dashed off alone to the forest because of Yuuri. Because you were exasperated of Yuuri's action towards you. Angry at him-." she was cut again.

The blond's face was marring with disbelief. "How did you come to know that? You're spying me? And why are you calling Yuuri by his name? You've no right."

"Oh Wolf, I did not. Just listen and let me finish. And to calling Your Majesty by his name, it's because I can and I will." she said calmly. When she saw him trying to retort, she then quickly spoken, "Listen first before you react. You'll know the real reason later." When she saw him strained a nod, she continue. Both of them stared at different directions. "That was the time when you arrived into the lake that was located in the middle of the deep forest where the water-."

"Stop describing the place. I know that already." he intervened tersely.

The other pouted. "You went there to release all your pent-up emotions that gathered inside you. Thus, when you arrived there, you threw all the stones your hands could take, to the lake, of course. Wolf do you recall a dark-purple stone?" she asked, voice quiescent.

Wolfram's brows knitted together, though, didn't pay the lady any look. He does remembered himself throwing stones, however, he didn't ventured the forest to explore the different colors of stones. Although pissed, he still did not voice out his thought and instead replied in an indifferent tone.

"I fail to notice such stone. Why?"

She sighed. She realized she had been doing that for the entire talk yet they're just starting. "Because it is the cause onto why I exist." she shrugged.

"Wait, I couldn't quite grasped you." he asked, puzzled.

"Yes, it was the reason why I existed. Wolf, I am the replica of you. The positive one." she explained.

The girl earned the fire wielder's full attention as he looked at her with questioning emerald eyes.

"I was pulled out of you. Delve inside you and you'll notice the missing part."

"Are you serious?!" he hollered, appalled. "Replica? Positive?"

"Will you keep your voice low? Someone might hear you and think that you were being dragged force." she said. "I'll explain to you from the start. After Yuuri had defeated Soushu who vanished in thin air, some of its particles emitted and fled in other part of Shin Makoku which nobody notice because of Yuuri's departure. Due to no accessible vessel to confine itself, it merged into its own and formed a shape like a stone." she paused.

How could that be possible? What's happening?

"Wolf, the person who would accidentally or not accidentally." she motion her knees to bent it closer to her body and embraced it. "..held the stone will separate into two opposite personalities." she pointed her index finger to Wolfram while she pointed her thumb to herself.

Wolfram didn't reply, thinking.

"Wolf, that stone can detect a person's emotion. The strongest emotion it could detect will be the one that'll remain inside that person's body. Which in your case, or us, your frustration towards Yuuri climbed to its zenith which give the stone the reason to cut you into two. It pulled me out of your system." she ceased her words and gazed at the blond. And when she was certain that the blond won't ask anything she proceeded.

He was staring at his 'other part' as the other call it.

"Besides, you didn't just held it Wolf but you actually clutched it, tight."

Wolfram continued to stare at her, face impassive but inwardly he was gauging the other's face if he should believe in her words. She had deceived him once when she pretended to be a Kluivhaline which in truth she was not, so it was not impossible that she will do it again. Despite her act almost believable, he was not convince...yet. But it's impossible, right? To have another part of you? A positive one? What? And I the negative? That's preposterous. But isn't that what she just told him? Wolfram was confused, very.

"What makes you think that I'll believe you? That you're my o...other part?" he asked all of a sudden.

"Really Wolf, you didn't ask me that." she shook her head.

Immediately, the blond's one brow raised high, daring her to answer.

"I know it'll come into this. Thus, I search for reasons to prove myself and I come up with some." she smiled sweetly or rather confidently. "I'll tell you a secret. I ask you Wolf, do anyone other than you, know where your hiding place is?"

Wolfram was startled at that making his eyes widened a bit, but he changed his expression right away. No one ever had known about his hiding place before, until now, but if she knew, well, that still wasn't enough reason for him to believe her.

Frowning slightly, he replied. "If you thought that that was enough proof, that you are indeed me. Then you're mistaken, because everyone can unintentionally know where it was, maybe someone saw me sneaking there, got curious and followed me secretly." he stated firmly.

"Wolf how anyone can possibly follow you inside your room. Well, if they wanted to suicide maybe. Or to elaborate it further, inside of your drawer? Huh? Tell me, Wolf?" she smirked at him. "Not yet convince? Should I tell you the treasure things you put inside the small black box that you name after Yuuri? Oh, you name it, because you treasured Yuuri so much. Just like what's inside. What? The blue-silky cape that Conrad gave you when you were still young, the pink plushy bunny that looks like a cat that you like to cuddle if you're in your room, plus, it was given by your elder brother Gwendal or the blue-feathery notebook Yuuri gave you when he came back from earth, and you made it as a makeshift of your diary. What Wolf, what do you want me to add? The writings inside your diary?" she was smirking broadly. "You're quite sentimental like that Wolf."

The blond just stared at the lady, stunned. His eyes opened broadly in every word she spoken.

Nobody knew about his own rendezvous. Yes, it was inside the drawer. He was hiding inside it when he wanted to think or he was scared, sulking, lonely and when he was playing with his own, which means he was always inside of it.

However, even though he tried to sound like it was located outside the castle to fool her, her answer was still accurate. Even the name of my treasure box, on what's inside of it and the description was impeccably precise. It was true and no one knew about that except me... He wasn't expecting her to answer him. How could she know that? So, it's true? Could she be...? She's part...of...me?

Now, Wolfram's brain was in the state of wreckage. Baffled onto what he would say. The la- his half-self was smiling at him, his long blond hair swayed in the cold breeze of the night. She stirred to change her position wherein her white dress covered her- wait a minute! How could...?

"Why are you a girl, if you're my other...self?" his voice dropped at the last word. It's hard for him to accept it. "You have to be a boy."

"Why, of course it's your choice Wolfram." she answered a matter-of-fact. Wolfram's left eyebrow rose high, demanding an answer. "I guess you already forgotten those moments you wish you were a girl for Yuuri's sake. So that Yuuri will accept...uh..you, us, whatever, I prefer to use 'you'. So yeah, wish granted. Since I'm the half of your soul..."

"You didn't tell you're half of my soul?"

"Didn't I? So, you know now. Proceed. Since being a girl makes you happy and I am your positive side, the happy, cheerful-." she spoken jovially.

"Alright! I get the point." he interrupted concisely. She pouted. "But I did not sense any change in my body or something weird when you left my body?" he inquired.

"You won't feel anything Wolf. Not physically. Delve inside you, observe, recollect and tell me what you'd conceive in the past two days since you came back from the forest." she said, unfaltering.

Wolfram did as he was told. He tried to remember even a speck of memory of what occurred two days ago.

By the time he arrived at the castle, still frustrated, he managed to confront Yuuri about his problem but his attempt was useless. Instead all he got were devastation and pain. He bolted outside of Yuuri's office, quickly.

All those two days, let him contemplate the purpose of the gathering, on why they couldn't tell him. And it pained him.

And he realized that his feelings worsened than the past weeks. He became more self-conscious. He was sulking, down, dejected. But isn't it normal? He was hurt because of Yuuri hiding secrets from him. Of course, it's depressing if all around knew something, except you. He sighed.

"Have you pondered it already? The emotions?" his half questioned suddenly.

"Huh?...uh...yeah, why?" he asked.

"Most you'd felt those two particular days were all 'negative', right?"

"Yes, but it was possible since I was depressed." he said with an indignant frown.

"Depressed?" she replied, defiant. "You knew yourself more than that Wolf. Be rational." his half rebuked. "If you paid a look at my hair, it's duller than yours right? You're the cause of it. The emotions, pain specifically, you felt reflected through me, starts with this." pointing her hair. "If that continues then I would look like an old maid." she whined.

"Shut up! I still can't believe you're my other self. How can it be? You're a girl. In fact, I don't whine!" he exclaimed. The halfling giggled merrily. "I don't even giggle!" he half-yelled, grumbling. Making his companion whistled in joy.

"Answers." she giggled, again, to the blond's irritation. "Acceptance is a must." she teased.

"Whatever." he said, growling. "Anyway, why did you told me just now, if it happened two days earlier?" he snapped, voice commanding.

"Aaaalright! No need to get angry pretty boy. Because...I can't just barge inside the castle without any suspicious glance around Wolf. I'll have to disguise myself first. Also, I am not certain I can talk to you." she laughed.

"I can't imagine myself laughing like a sicko!" the fire mage grunted.

"Hey! You can, if you want." she chided. She chuckled and sighed.

His half's face turned serious when she spoke again. "We both know you're just hiding under that scowling mask Wolf. To protect myself..yourself; putting a barrier against your heart to avoid it getting hurt." placing her palm on her left chest. "You're pretending to be strong but in reality, you're just like a glass that's so easy to be broken. You're just similar to other people, you're afraid. Afraid that if one day you'll break, no one will be there to fix you. Afraid to get hurt..." she fixed her attention at the leaves falling from the tree where they currently settling in. "...by the people, who we treasure and love. That was the reason why you locked me inside you, to cut the binds that makes you feel the most." her voice so soft.

Wolfram stared at her for a moment and position himself the same to the other. "The barrier was strong...like steel but with a tornado of smile and kind gestures from Yuuri it crumbled in the ground like an easy piece of block. Making you feel vulnerable in front of him." she continued. The blond slanted his eyes to glimps at her when he heard her chuckling. "I guess I was happy he appeared on your life, well, at Shin Makoku as well." she shrugged. "At least, you can open up with someone you trust." she then turned to Wolfram.

"No, I guess." he interjected. "It's better if he didn't come."

"He's the king." she retorted hastily. "People loved him. He's kind to you and to all the mazoku people. Don't be so bitter. He's good to our kingdom." she smiled genuinely.

"I..." he trailed off. His fringes covered his eyes.

"It's true Wolf." she added softly, but the other didn't looked at her so she turned her eyes on the dark sky. Intertwining his hands and placing it between her legs. Stars were sparkling above them. "Remember what I told you at the balcony? It's true that those women were afraid that you might capture Yuuri in a marriage. Because they could see it, how Yuuri cared and loved you."

She heard Wolfram laugh, humorless.

"Don't jest. You were me, you know what we went through." his pain was apparent on his cold voice.

"It's true. Believe me." she smiled, looking at him but the blond didn't look back, so he didn't notice the twinkle in her eyes.

Then a sudden light from somewhere almost blinded Wolfram. He closed his eyes and covered his face with his hand. All he could see was white, even though his eyes were close.

In the mist of the glowing light, Wolfram little by little fluttered his eyes open while moving his hand away from his face. The first thing that Wolfram saw with his own pair of emerald eyes was the most mesmerizing thing he had ever saw in his eighty years of existence.

The necklace. 'The Beautiful Wolfram' pendant glowed. Glowing like the golden rays of the sun, emphasizing each color on the pendant.

Beautiful.

'What happened?' he thought and glanced up at his half self.

The lady wore a tranquil smile watching the necklace she was wearing and murmuring incoherent words he couldn't quite comprehend.

"This necklace serves as the compartment of your happiness." she said all of a sudden and more coherent. "Blue," pointing at the left side of the petals, "..it symbolizes your wisdom. Yellow, how you trully love your everyday life. Green, your love to your surroundings. Last, red, which meant a lot for everybody, love."

"Love?" he frowned.

She nodded. "Love, to your life, to your family, to people, to...Yuuri." she smiled. Before Wolfram could respond she continued, "Why don't you tell your other self that you love her." she smiled while waggling her brows. "I love you so much." her voice were sweet which Wolfram nearly puke. He looked at her with an incredulous look. "I know you love me too, so why don't you say it. Say it." she persuaded the blond.

"Shut up! It's awkward saying it-." he was cut by a punch.

"Just say it, Wolf."

"You already know the answer, so I won't say it." he barked at her, and then pursed his lips in a thin line.

His half pouted. "A simple 'I-love-you' is alright." she grumbled, but Wolfram didn't listen.

"No." he firmly said.

"Why? You don't love your own self?" she asked in her puppy dog eyes.

"Shut up. It was already impossible talking to the half of your soul other than it being awkward. Don't make it harder for me."

"Hmph! Stubborn. It's not impossible. You did talk to me." she bit her lower lip before started mumbling inaudible words. Wolfram ignored her and instead asked something.

"Why was it 'beautiful Wolfram'?"

"Huh?" was her intelligent reply. She then followed Wolfram's gaze. She smiled. "I chose it!" holding the pendant happily. "I was thinking on where should be the best and right thing to put my happiness. Then I remember this." she answered proudly. Beaming.

Suddenly, Wolfram remembered what he just did before his half introduced herself. He just complimented his half for her beauty, isn't that complimenting your own as well? He sighed. He wished he didn't go to the forest two days ago so that this weird occurrence wasn't happening to him. Sighed.

"When will you come back inside me? How?" he inquired.

The other just gave him a smile while wearing off the necklace. She put it on Wolfram's own fair neck.

"Until this necklace and I didn't yet buried inside you, you won't feel the true happiness you wanted. But as long as you wear the necklace, temporarily you'll feel contentment inside." she hugged the blond tightly. "Just be happy Wolf, okay?"

Uncomfortably, Wolfram broke the hug while nodding. The redness on his checks didn't go unnoticed. He turned away hiding it from her, but obviously she saw it. She smiled happily.

"Wait. Did this kind of incident happen to someone? Before me? I'm just curious." he asked quietly, his curiosity was evident on his voice.

"No." she replied curtly but then added. "We're actually glad that you threw it in the middle of the lake. Since Soushu was composed of air which fortunately water have not, Soushu's power vanished and that stone became ordinary like other."

He nodded looking at other direction. And he didn't see the smile faltered on the lady's lips.

"Wait. We're? Who's the other?

"Wolf, you better go inside." his half said it calmly but there was something else...was it alarm? He turned to the lady, neglecting his first question.

"What- why?" he asked, confused.

"You have to go Wolf, the party is still going on. You do want to know the reason behind this party right?" she asked as calm as possible.

He didn't respond, his half already knew the answer to that.

"So, maybe Yuuri's going to announce it now and you won't hear it. That's too sad Wolf." she said, acting as if dejected.

"Shut it. What's your true reason?" he asked stubbornly, eyes roaming around the courtyard. His half got up from her position.

"Go." she urged. "I don't want to be the cause why you won't hear it." she stated, a bit reproachful. Wolfram stay put. "If anything, you'll be the one to blame if you don't go." she shrugged, making the gesture of sitting down again but her butt didn't meet the ground before his companion stood up.

"Okay." he hissed. "I'll go inside." he started to walk away but he ceased mid-step and looked at her again. "But we have to talk later. We need to meet here. Same place. I still have so many questions to ask." when he had seen her nodded with a smile he sustained his walk towards the castle.

The halfling watched worriedly at the retreating back of Wolfram disappearing into the darkness. Dark, like what she saw to one specific petal on the pendant. She smiled sardonically.

Love is hard.

Seconds later, she sat down and spoken in a low voice. "You did that?"

"No. I can't do anything, especially when it's about emotions. That's the hardest to control." the form chuckled and sat down beside her, by a meter. "Let us wait for there decision. That's the only way you can enter to your body again."

She sighed.

'Don't give up, Wolf. Please.'

Wolfram ventured the dim-lit corridor, still wondering what his half seems to be worried about. What makes her feel anxious? It seems to be serious. He will ask her later after this party.

Decided, he fast his strides to the ballroom. But when he heard footfalls at the other side of the corridor he slowed down to avoid collision with someone in this semi-darkness corridor. He was glad he had put the glowing pendant under his uniform, and that no one could see it.

Arriving at the edge of the corridor he found Conrad, walking to the direction he was bound to go to.

"Wolfram?" Conrad had spoken first. He didn't respond. "Where were you?" his voice sounds alarm but still held the serenity of it.

"Outside. Why? What happened?" he questioned.

"Something happened to Yuuri-."

"What?! Where is he?" he half-yelled, worried.

"On his room." the other replied.

He then ran off to where Yuuri was. His heart pumping loudly on his chest.

If something happens to Yuuri he will definitely blame himself for leaving Yuuri's side. What kind of fiancé he is. Leaving his betrothed alone. He grumbled. He hoped it wasn't serious.

Yuuri don't scare me like this. Praying to the Great One that Yuuri's alright. Please. Let him be okay.

Then a Voice.

He stopped. Did someone call him? He looked left, right and at his back. What was that?

It spoke again. Clearer, but it was still hard to understand the words.

Minutes.

'Don't give up, Wolf. Please.'

He gasped. Who was that? He didn't saw anyone. Who said that?

"Who are you?" he mumbled threateningly.

But the voice didn't speak again. He huffed. He didn't have time to inspect that. Yuuri was more important. He then dashed off to Yuuri's chamber.

Arriving at his destination, he directly open the door but found it locked. Biting his lip, he knocked at the huge door.

No answer.

He did it again, much louder.

"Yuuri open this door. What happen to you? Open up or I'll sneak in?" he hollered.

He waited and waited.

Wolfram heard a noise inside and not any longer the door open.

Emerald meets onyx. What...

Yuuri looks so tired. His eyes were swollen, hair disarrayed and his royal black top was disheveled. Did Yuuri cry? "Yuuri-"

"Let us talk." the double black cut off, voice cold that Wolfram almost believe that the person before was not Yuuri. Stunned was an understatement on what he felt right now. He didn't remember Yuuri using that tone.

He got inside when Yuuri left the door and sat on the edge of the bed. The fire mage moved to the corner to watch Yuuri in wonder.

"Wolfram you can sit down."

Snapped out of his thought, he followed Yuuri and sat, occupying the bed offered. He was nervous and anxious.

"What is happening to you Yuuri? Tell me. I'm your fiancé." he asked worriedly.

Did he just heard Yuuri scoffed? Scoff?!

He reached his hands to Yuuri but it ceased in the air after hearing the double black's next sentence, which made his heart stopped from beating.

"Let us break the engagement."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**I'm very sorry about the grammar.**

Note: uhm..hi! So what do you think? Disappointed? If yes, then we're the same. Clap! Lol! Uhm..I guess there's something lacking in this but I don't know what. Sighed. If you're confused or have some questions in mind, just tell me.

Anyways, I notice some of the reviews seems to believe that it'll be a long story but I never planned it that way. I'm still learning. Probably it'll be 3-4 chap longer. So maybe the next chapter will be the ending. So, I'm sorry 'bout that.

Add, about the 1st chap, I forgot that Wolfram already is an ex-prince and yet I still call him 'young prince'. And also I forgot that angels doesn't exist in Shin makoku…hahaha Sorry about that. Lol!

Thank you for those who read and reviewed last chap.

I hope you'll like this one too :D.

Thank you! Comments? (^_^)


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** Hi everyone! This time you have to **thanks damons-hot-as-hell for the less headache and better** **grammar/spelling.** Thank you damon! I apologise for the short chapter.

**Add: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**Anon review:**

**Tonii:** yeah..thank you for pointing it out. I really appreciate it. Uhm.. I'm sorry about the headache. :D Before I say that it's not my native language, however, I say that it is my fault I should have prepared for this kind of thing (laugh) because I'm the writer. Sorry about that. I'll just try next time but this time thanks the beta reader. Hehehe

**Pikeebo:** Sorry!thank you for reviewing anyway.

Let us start!

* * *

"Let us break the engagement." Yuuri had uttered.

After hearing those horridly heartbreakingly words, Wolframs hand stilled in the air as if it was frozen, emerald eyes opened as wide as possible. His heart stopped from beating. No erratic sounds, no blood pumping, just nothing, except for the cold silence in the air. This is only in his imagination right, Yuuri wouldn't actually say those words to him would he; did he really say them? But the words "Let us break the engagement" repeated over and over circling in his mind as if stuck on a broken loop unable to be fixed. His heart felt like it was breaking to the point beyond repair; this is painful, oh so aguishly painful, just let this is a dream, please.

His right hand in the air, slowly and silently fell onto the bed in between them. Before trembling, he clutched the white silk of the bed tightly. While his unoccupied left hand squeezed his trouser with equal tightness. He allowed his head to bow just a little, so a mop of his blond fringe covered his eyes. As he felt his eyes sting with the unshed tears slowly blurring.. No, he won't cry, not again, he couldn't. Is this what his life was meant to be like? Full of pain and suffering as well as great sorrow and misery... What? Did he even have a life in the first place?

His father had never wanted him. His brothers had their own lives to deal with that they didn't even take a little bit of room to look at him. When he was still young he was always left on his own in his room, sulking. Even with his mother, as much as she claimed to love him and adore him she left him alone too, all those times when he needed her, he had never felt anything but an unwanted burden to his family. And now even, Yuuri to, doesn't want him. The one person he thought would give him the love; he had hoped and craved for all these years. They're all just the same, everyone.

It wasn't like he hadn't expected this though, but he had hope that perhaps... just perhaps Yuuri could love him.. But no, Yuuri wanted nothing but to break up with him. He mocked himself with a mirthless almost hush chuckle. Adamant tears began to fall. With wobbly feet, he stood up. He mopped his tears away with his hand; his head still looked down, facing the floor. He clasped his chest. Why was his chest tightening? He can't breathe.

On the other hand, Yuuri was dwelling with his own emotion that he never noticed the notion of the other beside him. He had to do this. Heaving a sigh, he squared his shoulder. "We need to do this Wolf to free ourselves." he said in a determined voice. But deep inside his heart was also breaking. He kept telling himself that he must do the right thing even if he didn't want that. If nothing else can make Wolfram happy than to nullify their engagement and let him be with the one he truly loved, then he would do just that wolframs happiness was the most important thing right now, not the others not even his own, nothing but the man standing in front of him mattered.

Even though, it meant so much pain for him. He'd been selfish long enough. But if it means Wolfram's happiness then he would undoubtedly give up.

It was his utterly fault why it happened after all. Maybe, if he had proclaim to Wolfram that he was in love with him six months ago before horrible day, there might be a possibility that he never fallen in love with the lady, right? He was a fool to believe that Wolfram will always remain on his side for nothing, such a fool.

He let the blond suffer with his presence and wimpy denial long enough that instead wanting to be with him, Wolfram had wanted to be with that lady, a simple yet beautiful lady. And him, He was Just a simple looking teenager. His looks didn't even compete with her. To recapitulate it all, he was just a simple king with nothing too proud of. Wolfram only stayed in the engagement because of his title as a king. The blond was a soldier. A soldier trained to follow the order of those on the higher rank. Arrogant Wolfram may seem, but his one of the most dependable and discipline soldier to oppose king's command.

So, he decided to move first. He will make everything right.

"I feel terrible to do this Wolf but if you want to be with someone you love, I would let you go. I won't allow you to abide in the engagement that you, yourself do not like. I know you love someone Wolf. I have to do this even though it's painful." he spoke in hush whisper that if someone was talking, nobody will hear it, but there is no one.

The other chuckled, bitterness apparent in his tone. "I love someone? Painful? Do you know what painful is Yuuri?" he chuckled again with similar tone. "Reversing the situation, are you? Are you implying that I love another?" he asked in a pain, staggering voice. At Wolfram's outburst, Yuuri abruptly turned his head towards the fire mazoku.

His face marring confusion but it dispersed in a second after seeing the blond's mien. Though his emotions was cloaked perfectly with the tresses of hair, Yuuri can distinct the flowing tears on Wolfram's cheeks. He was crying.

"I've been pursuing you for four intolerable years Yuuri. And you're telling me I have someone that I love?" Wolfram's voice was barely a whisper.

"But I heard you...you with that lady..." Yuuri trailed off. He didn't hear Wolfram replied but that lady..she... He heard Wolfram sobbed. He didn't want to see him crying. No. 'I don't like it.'

"Was it very hard to tell me the real reason Yuuri?" he meet the onyx eyes, and there Yuuri saw the shadow of Wolfram's pain. Reason? But he thought this step of breaking the engagement would make the fire mazoku happy. He already anticipated the agony, the pain, not the puzzlement. But that pain in his eyes. It's true. Was he wrong with his conclusion? Did Wolfram actually love him and not that woman? Why? But...

"You really are insensitive Yuuri. If you love someone you can say it. Could you, please, be more considerate with my feelings Yuuri." He said, accusing. "If you wish to marry someone else, I have no intention of dissuading you to not do it. No one will stop you. You're the king." he brushed his tears harshly.

Yuuri stayed silent. Speechless but a tug on his chest was inevitable.

"You know, I actually believe that you did love me. I am stupid." He stopped, he felt his strength weakened. Wolfram's chest tightened even more. It's hard to breath, he was suffocating.

"Wolf...I'm sorry I thought... I thought you love that girl." he spat out.

Now, Yuuri was certain that the fire mazoku was still love is still with him. Knowing that, he felt his heart will burst out in delight. He is so stupid for acting on an impulse.

'Arggh Yuuri!' he thought angrily But wait, who's that girl? 'Alright!' he said in his head. He has to fix this misunderstanding first before he ask about the lady.

"Girl?" Wolfram asked bluntly, seemingly undeterred on his toes, he then exhaled harshly.

"Yes." Yuuri nodded. "I assume you were in love with that lady you were speaking with in the courtyard. Well, I thought she was confessing." He scratched his nape.

Wolfram looked at him weirdly while still clutching the fabric on his blue uniform near his chest. Girl? Who? At the courtyard…wha-…then it hit him.. His eyes widened. The apprehension etched on his fair and tear stained face.

"Do you remember now?" the double black asked bashfully.

Wolfram gritted his teeth, throwing deathly glares at him. Tears were still falling from the emerald eyes. With confidence, Yuuri idly trotted his way towards the blond, wishing to chase the tears away.

"Wolf..." he raised his hand to touch the blond's face but it didn't reach as the blond acrimoniously slapped his hand, enough to lose his balance and made him stumbled backward. Unfortunately, the pillar of the bed appropriately position onto where Yuuri's head were destined to fall. A loud impact resounded with his fall. And that made the raven drift into unconsciousness.

Wolfram watched in alarm, dumbfounded. What have he done? Breathing heavily, he walked closer to Yuuri, crouching down to inspect him. To his delight, Yuuri had made no injury. He sighed in relief. He swallowed. His chest tightened. He was sweating. Why was it so hard to breathe? What is happening to him?

Holding the edge of the bed he braced himself to stand up and call for Gisela. He had to move fast. However, his situation had failed him to do so. He had managed to precede a few steps away from the door but his knees weakened making him toppled on the floor. With a blurry sight, he tried to crawl, but he tumbled again and this time his own eyes closed on its own accord, bringing him into blackness.

* * *

All the while Conrad was anxious. But he didn't know why. Everything is all right.

The party is fine. The guests were all uproariously enjoying the party, nothing to worry about here.

Except for the wonderment of why Yuuri cancelled his plan, was still itching on his brain. What made Yuuri changed his mind?

After telling everyone about Yuuri's 'change' of plan, all of them gave him a questioning look. He did not know Yuuri's reason. Gwendal glared at him and then escaped to his office. His mother Celi seemed to be a bit down. And Gunter seemingly depressed even though he was one that retaliated about His Majesty's plan.

Yuuri was in his room, so why can't he stop worrying. And Wolfram was heading to Yuuri. They're alright. He tried to assure himself. But nothing happened His anxiety didn't vanish even with that thought. Affixed, he decided to go to Yuuri's room. Sighing, Conrad journeyed the long corridor.

Shortly thereafter he arrived at his destination. No guards were around. He knocked at the door. But no one is answering. Inside the room was silent. So quiet that it becoming suspicious. Conrad's anxiety grew. He knocked again, still nothing.

"Your Majesty? Wolfram?" he called, then knocked on the second time. No reply.

He tried the knob to find it unlock. Parting the door open, he peered inside, adjusting his eyes to the light

"Your Majesty? Wolfram?" the scene made him stopped. Yuuri and Wolfram were both sprawled on the cold floor like dead. He ran towards them. He observed them and to his relief, they're breathing. He hastily hefted Wolfram's body to the bed and next was Yuuri's, he laid them beside each other.

"What happened here?" he asked himself, worry etching on his face. Before walking outside, however, he took a last glance to the two and then hauled his feet to move to search for the healer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** Hi everyone! This time you have to give your thanks to **damons-hot-as-hell for the less headache, easier way to read and better****grammar/spelling.**

**Add:** Sorry for the very late update guys! Whoa! Almost a month! Got some problem with my brain. Lol!

Anyways, I thank you all for reading this weird story of mine ('course written by the weird author) -hide- beamed. I really appreciate it. Thank you -bow-.

And so, for the very last time.

Tantararan...

**(The show started)**

* * *

_Ouch what the, where am I, why is it so quiet,_ Wolfram thought to himself. He tried to open his emerald eyes, to take in his surroundings, instead was blinded by a bright white._ "Hello is anyone out there,"_ he called into the cloud like fog that surrounded him. He turned his body and head in every direction, but there wasn't any kind of shapes, just pure white. _"What the hell"_ he crooked out as he fell from nothing, to nothing, he slowly stood up, well what he thought was up, his legs almost gave out sending him downward. The confusion set in when he realised he was obviously no longer in the demon kingdom. _"What the, what was I even doing before this. Where is this place I have come to, what am I doing here."_ he thought, and then it hit him. He had been with Yuuri, he groaned out in frustration. _"That wimp, I hope he is ok, I have to find out he could need my help,"_ then he realised something that he should have when he first spoke, no sounds where coming from his mouth so he tried again, then giving up as it was useless, he wasn't even making a sound. His voice had left him, _"why,"_ he thought_, "why now, when it could be helpful to get home from here,"_ he stumbled around trying to get his footing which was hard without a thing in site, am I dead he thought to himself slowly.

While he ponder if he was dead or not, his thoughts flashed back to Yuuri, and the fall which was caused by me, fuck, how could I have harmed my king, my fiancée. The tightening of his chest and losing consciousness slowly started to set in. Is he ok? Alive?

"I have to get out of here as soon as possible to call for help." he thought to himself. Yuuri needed help. If I wasn't here I would call for Gisela to come check on him, "How come I pushed him away from me and why does my heart keep squeezing in my chest making it hard to breath" and with that thought he fell unconscious for a split second. "One night of weirdness, everything went wrong," He sighed. He could feel his heart throbbing in anxiousness for his fiancé. _Why am I here?_ he pondered.

Dazed, he continued his journey. His steps faltered halfway though, as his emerald orbs grasped something enthralling. A white huge door was lucidly standing a few feet before him. In the center of it was a carved the pigment of a blazing fire which seemingly calling him to come even closer. He was hesitant at first but then he pulled, his feet from the floor and reluctantly strode his way to the object; stopping just in front of it to have a closer look at its design.

He outstretched his right hand to outline the adorning fire. Every touched seemed to linger on his fingers, creating an unknown feeling inside him and crept through his body. With a slight push, the door creaked open slowly. Confused at the easy way to open it he took his time to walk thought it. He emerged out the other side and there he found himself standing in the middle of a long zigzag pathway.

Wolfram circled his gaze around; on his left and right side were fields of grass, and nothing but grass. The sky was light blue, the clouds were moving together with the sun shining and its golden rays shimmered through them, the scandalous grass all over the place, giving a picturesque look to the beauty of it all.  
For a while, there Wolfram stood still, he glanced down to see that he had a nightgown on, much to his confusion. It was a plain white nightgown, it was short for a noble, and it barely covered his knees.

_"What, why do I have this on,"_ he thought out loud to himself.

"Wolfram," a voice called out. Wolfram gasped in shock. He wasn't excepting it, he tore his gaze from his nightgown, to check it out.

Relief flooded into his chest when he heard, his voice call out again by the same person. His head jolted upward to look at the man calling for him. He didn't need to guess of who said his name for he already knew who was it. Tracking the voice, his face lit up. He was not mistaken. It really is Yuuri, and he was smiling and moving closer to him. Wait. Where is Yuuri going? Why is he walking to different direction?  
He asked himself mentally.

"Daddy Yuuri" Wolfram turned his head in haste as he heard the voice of his  
daughter, Greta. There, on the left side was his daughter, waving at Yuuri happily, a huge pretty smile on her innocent face. And who is that with them? He narrowed his eyes to scrutinize the figure beside Greta. It is He, unmistakably, settling on the fabric that lay on the ground, arms and legs folded over each other, wearing his uniform. The fire mazoku watched as Yuuri walked over to them and plopped down beside the other Wolfram.

_'This scene seems familiar.' _his brows furrowed, racking through his brain.

"Yuuri, Greta." he called out. Nevertheless, he got no answer. It was as if they could not hear him. He tried to call them again but still no reply. His family was already laughing and teasing the other Wolfram, the _'him'_ pouting and grumbling. He decided to go closer but when his feet started to move a giggle reached his ear.

It was not Yuuri's, not even Greta's, but who is it then. He spared a glance towards the sound to find, another family in a picnic, His family. It wasn't Yuuri and Greta but 'his' family, containing his mother Celie, Conrad and Gwendal and him again. However, what was strange was that they all were younger, too young, actually. The young Conrad and Wolfram was running all over the place while Gwendal was leaning on the tree. When was that tree put there? His mother was watching her two young running kids.

The fire mazoku looked back to where Yuuri and Greta had been before but they were gone. Puzzled, he whirled his attention back to his family. However, the scene was not the same anymore. This time his mother was sitting on a round table sipping her tea. While Gwendal was across her still, reading a book. The two young kids were now holding a wooden sword.

"Swing, swing, swing," instructed the young Conrad. The young Wolfram laughed, nonetheless copied Conrad's move repeatedly until the wooden sword accidentally slipped from the young Wolf's grip and flew off in his direction.

Wolfram was shocked he stepped backward to evade the flying wooden sword. The sword landed across him. With trembling hand, he hesitantly hunched down to obtain the object. He remembered this moment, vividly. It was the time where Conrad gave him the cape. It was just before he found out that Conrad was a half human.

Wolfram stared at the wooden sword for a moment and averted his gaze back to the scene. Nevertheless, it was gone and in its place was the young Wolfram that was playing moments ago, was now standing in front of him, beaming at him gleefully while hands kept together at his back.

"Treasure it." the child spoke softly with a thoughtful expression.

_'What does he mean?'_ he thought.

He was surprised when the kid talk to him and yet glad. Emerald eyes gazed at the spot where he recalled the wooden sword landing, but it was nowhere near his hands anymore instead a small black box that was familiar to him resigned in there. Disturbed, he altered his gaze to the particular spot where he thought the child had been standing; however, the boy had also disappeared, leaving the blond with lots of jumbled questions in mind.

Obligingly, he picked up the box and opened it, only to find the important things he had hidden for years, in which he had already had expected inside the box. Above the objects was the perceptible glowing necklace that as long as he can remember had given to him by his other self. However confused, he used his left hand as support for the box and took the necklace by his unoccupied hand, lifting it then in an eye-level.

Instantaneously the scene changes again, making him whirled around in a sudden movement. The place he found himself in was now surrounded by block walls, a mahogany table with papers above it was suitably position near the glass window, which made the moon beams peered through the blinds and lighted the person behind the aforementioned table, helping the lit candle to give more light for the person's necessity.

"Big brother." he exclaimed, gasping. But the other disregard him and had proceeded with his work.

The fire mazoku stared at his elder brother. His right hand was holding a needle with a pink thread looped in its hole at the bottom of the needle. He was sewing, Wolfram reckoned, though, he is yet to distinguish the thing Gwendal was making. His elder brother has look so tired and worn out but never stopping on what he was doing. Gwendal ceased for a moment to yawn and then kneaded his temple but after that,  
he kept going.

It reminded Wolfram of the past. It was midnight when he decided to sneak out of his room, be began walking leisurely though the corridor; he took notice of the peeking light from the ajar door of Gwendal's office. Curiosity grabbed him as he quietly peeped inside the room and saw Gwendal, sitting and sewing. Afraid of being scolded, he immediately left the office and escaped into the kitchen to remedy his sweet tooth.

Several days later, before the break of the dawn the young blond woke up and discovered a pink like-cat bunny beside him. He wondered what it was doing there, but then sleep was still consumed him, he cuddled it needlessly until morning. Had his mother ventured inside his room with an exhilarated greeting of his birthday he would not have rectify his brother's effort to give him a gift, albeit not in person.

Realizing it, he broke his mother's hug then hastily ran outside to search for his brother with the bunny wriggling limply in his hand. Wolfram just stared at the form in front of him.

It dawned on him. Gwendal had on his own accord deprived himself of sleep, and stayed late at night. Just to finish the bunny so he could give it as a present to him. As a kid, he neglected the purpose of each present that he had given to him. That even in Gwendal's simple ways, he had conveyed to him that he loved him, preferring to have a lack of sleep so long as to give him a gift in his most important day. Not only Gwendal's, but also his whole family had cared. If he was not mistaken, all those things that he saw were his memories when he was still a child. It perfectly showed him the apportionment of his nonchalance.

He was the one who kept on rejecting them and constantly reckoned himself that they never give him any bit of their attention and love but in total reality, he was the one who mount negligence to their actions. Memories flooded, which made him realized his own stupidity. If these occurrences had never happened, he would probably still believe that his family does not care about him. Even though he knew that they had protected him constantly in every minute, yet only now had, it sank into him that their actions meant love and caring all those things he had thought he never had. He could feel his eyes sting.

Little by little, he sauntered his way to Gwendal, and then stopped beside him. He ignored the box thudding to the floor after it fell from his limp hands. Except for the necklace, which he had not yet realized, he had put unexpectedly around his neck for his attention was solely to the person behind the desk. Biting his lip, he crouched low and embraced Gwendal on the back.

"Thank you big brother." he whispered in a hushed soft tone.

"It's not too late to tell them." someone had spoken.

Wolfram looked up from the embrace to see the woman he had just speak with last night, his other part, clad in the same outfit. The fire mazoku straightened his body and faced her. Then like before the scene transformed back into the pathway where he was standing a couple of minutes ago. The Halfling trudged closer to him and halted.

"It's not too late Wolf," she whispered. He did not respond, tight-lipped still. Confined by a perplexing silence the woman had spoken again. "Wolf, your brain may tend to forget the things that might hurt you but not your heart. Do not be afraid to concede your emotions to them and believe in yourself Wolf." she smiled complacently.

"Don't give up."

Wolfram frowned.

"It is you, isn't it? That voice I heard. How did you do it? Why did I faint? Why couldn't I breathe? Why am I here?" he asked all the copious questions that stirred in his brain, in one long breath.

"The pendant couldn't take any more of your pain Wolf. We brought you here to let you ponder your thoughts and emotions." she smiled widely. He frowned.

"Who was helping you?" he asked harshly, though, without remorse. She did not answer but positioned her right hand on his chest and propelled him smoothly backwards, smile never wavering on her lips. Which moments later then he realized some force, pulling him away. He yelled a word "wait" but cut off by another incoherent sound, before he was pulled farther away. Whether he was right or wrong, he heard the woman whispered the name... Shinou.

* * *

Yuuri watched as Wolfram started to move in his sleep but not wake up. He moved his body closer to the figure beside him, engulfing the fire mazoku's warmth. In a swift motion, he ran his fingers through the soft tresses of the blond hair then smiled. Minutes crept slowly as he got up from the bed where he reclined all night after waking up from a not so daze sleep, he hauled his feet to the balcony of his room. It was still dark outside.

Last night, when Yuuri fluttered his onyx eyes open he found the worried faces of Gisela, Conrad and Celie. Questions regarding his health were thrown towards him but he repealed to them with a simple smile and assured them that he was alright. Conrad quickly confided the event that had greeted him by the time he arrived at the royal chamber, that he and Wolfram lying on the floor both asleep. And that Gwendal and Gunter were quietly inspecting the nobles to who did the clever attack to the royal couple for nobody has notice anything. Panicked, Yuuri retold the episode before he fainted but skipped the part about Wolfram slapping his hand. Gisela then told him that

Wolfram had only fainted due to stress and exhaustion. His body could not hold anymore and collapsed. Wolfram will just rest for days until he retrieve his strength then he can come back to his work. Therefore, the problem had been fixed, the silent attack that they assumed/feared had happened didn't so the evening quieted own for the night. Until midnight, Lady Celie didn't want to leave Wolfram's side, but she complied after Conrad said that Yuuri would retire for the night.

Despite being weary, the young king never did some sleep. However much he tried to drift into the dreamland he could not for his brain kept on wondering about Wolfram and about the occurrence last night. It didn't leave his head ever since he had woken up. He sighed, leaning in on the balcony.

"Why did I have to do as ludicrous as to break the engagement?" Yuuri reprimanded himself. If he had not jump into such conclusion about what happened, perhaps they would be happy, and now preparing for their upcoming wedding. It only took one impulsive act from him had ruined it all. Not only that but instead he had added more distress to Wolfram already stressed state.

"I am an idiot, stupid wimpy Yuuri." he muttered to himself.

For now, he had to start on fixing everything, first regarding their relationship and then after that he will propose to him again. He heaved a sigh, the chilly breeze of the dawn slipping inside his pajama making him shudder. Yuuri heard a rustling sound inside the room. Perplexed, he entered. There he found his beloved blond mazoku, seated at the edge of the bed, face marring an unreadable expression.

"Wolf." The double black called softly and was seated beside Wolfram. The fire mazoku stared at him. The emotionless green eyes clashed with the anxious black one's.

"Wolf, go back to bed." Yuuri muttered. Silence.

"No. We need to talk." the blond's voice was hoarse from sleep.

"Later, if you're okay enough to talk. You have to rest more Wolf. Gisela tells us that you fainted because of stress. Don't tire yourself too much. Now, go back to sleep. Everything will be alright when you wake up." he prodded with a smile, pushing Wolfram's body to lie down.

"Let us talk." Wolfram said in a firm tone; emphasizing each word.

"Wolf..." Yuuri trailed off in a sad tone.

They stared for a moment then Yuuri sighed and put limply his hands down on his sides, defeated.

"Alright." he agreed.

"Yuuri," Wolfram said breaking the uncomfortable silence that reigned in the room. He heaved a sigh before continuing. "I accept it." He said under his breath.

Yuuri contemplated the words the blond had uttered while eyeing his fiancé.

"Accept what?" he replied, baffled. Piercing emerald eyes relentlessly glared at him. Yuuri was startled. Frustrated yet gratified was the feeling lodge inside him, seeing the blond displays of emotion, even though it was anger it was better than no expression. Wolfram then averted his gaze to his hands on his lap.

"In regard to our engagement, I agree that we annul it." Wolfram whispered.

The young king looked at him, bewilderment etched on his face. A shiver rushed through Yuuri's body. The double black then chuckled after a couple of minutes of apprehension, making the other flinched.

"Actually Wolf," Yuuri began. "When I arrived here I met the prettiest person in the whole of Earth and Shin Makoku. He is stubborn. Many people, including me, thought of him as a selfish brat and a person hard to approach. However, later on when I got to know him better I realized my mistakes. He was just the same with anybody, scared to show his feelings and only masked it with animosity. And I was glad that he let me see a little bit of his emotion that he cloaked inside his heart." Yuuri chuckled. "We got engage, but for me everything was just an accident." This time Wolfram looked at him. "For four, no, three years I totally condone myself of thinking that I don't love that person and labelled our relationship as a mere friendship nothing more. But in reality my heart was starting to fall for him without my noticing it." Yuuri took Wolfram's hand, interlacing their fingers. He smiled.

"Yuuri." the blond whispered.

"Until one morning I started to watch his face every time I woke up. To love the sound of his even breathing that makes me wanted to sleep again using it as my lullaby. That every time those green eyes open, it makes me constantly wonder what is he thinking. Those lips which I always had urge to kiss but I stop myself before I land my lips on them." Yuuri allowed a smile on his lips.

"I was rather restraining myself to not jump onto him every time he was around." he paused. "A month ago I planned a huge party for the reason of proposing to that person." Yuuri proceeded and heard Wolfram gasped. "However, due to my rash action as stupid as breaking the engagement everything was turned into waste. If I didn't let my jealousy control myself then maybe we would have been happily celebrating the party." Yuuri looked straight into Wolfram green eyes.

"And that person was right in front of me. I love you Wolf. And I apologies for all the pain that I made you suffer." Yuuri cupped the placid cheeks of the fire mazoku. Wolfram's eyes widened.

"You love me?" he asked in aghast.

"I do, I mean I have Wolf for long, I didn't tell you; I wish I had, but I tried to show it through action. I thought that you would understand me understand what I meant it. But I suppose I'm wrong." Yuuri sighed.

Wolfram's lips parted slightly then closed eventually. He was not shocked because of Yuuri's confession but more of the sincerity of those two black orbs that stared at him. so, Yuuri was in love with him all along, He bit his lip.

"Jealous? Jealous of who?" Wolfram asked, frowning.

"That Lady in the courtyard, remember? I heard her says her feelings for you and apparently when I heard your reply I assume you reciprocated her feelings." he sighed. He held Wolfram's both hands.

"And yes, last night then happened. It cleared my thoughts when I spoke with you." Yuuri looked straight to Wolfram's emerald eyes. Meanwhile, for Wolfram, the memories of last night then flashed. It hit him, his other half.

"Who is that girl Wolf?" Yuuri asked, not removing his hands from the hold.

"It's hard to explain Yuuri, but I can assure you that that girl has nothing to do with us. Don't get jealous of her." Wolfram rolled his eyes.

"You've been in love with me for a long time, but you didn't tell me earlier, just how long were you hiding this from me Yuuri?" Wolfram glared suspiciously with lips pursed.

"I'm not good with words Wolf." he then smiled goofily.

With this, the 27th Maoh grasped the blond's cheeks and swooped down to capture those irresistible lips. Wolfram's eyes opened broadly, shocked. But by the time everything registered to him, he responded with the same passion. He could feel his heartbeat pumping erratically in his chest. He had waited this for so long. Wolfram could feel great happiness erupting inside. The girl was right. He only felt contentment now, nothing less. However, for him, it was enough. He fingered the necklace he had been wearing and wrapped his arms around Yuuri's neck. When their lungs had scarce for air, they broke the kiss.

"I waited months for this." Yuuri said breathlessly. Yuuri stopped and stared behind Wolfram.

"You..." he mumbled near the blond's ear. Yuuri's hot breath, trailed a tickling feeling to Wolfram. Baffled, Wolfram turned around to find his other self-smiling tenderly at them. Thus, little by little her body dispersing in the air until a yellow-like fireball remained it started to fly closer to Wolfram's chest bit by bit.

Two pairs of eyes followed the fireball as sank inside Wolfram. He took the necklace out and found that it wasn't glowing anymore. The shades on the pendant had begun to fade, one at a time until the last colour. Before the red colour vanished, however, they both saw it pumped and glowed for a moment, the necklace had been left as nothing but ordinary. Wolfram was surprised, but happy. Once all of his 'positive emotions' submerged inside him, he immediately could feel all the happiness he had been searching for long. He looked up at Yuuri.

"What was that Wolf?" Yuuri's still dumbstruck. Wolfram explained to his fiancé in the most smoothing way he could. Thus, Yuuri understand though a bit flabbergasted. He then sighed and hugged the blond. His thoughts were now resolved regarding the Lady or should he say Wolfram's other self. He tightened his hold on the blond.

"When I saw that necklace on you, I wonder what that was supposed to do."

The king chuckled. Wolfram didn't retort and Yuuri was alright with that. The young ex-prince nuzzled on Yuuri's neck, smelling the unique fragrance of his fiancé. He felt his heart would burst out in happiness.

"You planned on proposing to me..." Wolfram's words were muffled, but Yuuri heard it vividly. Yuuri broke the embrace to find Wolfram's eyes narrowed; however, the tear-streaked cheeks did not go unnoticed by him. The blond sniffed, pouting. Yuuri chased the tears away, smiling.

"Well, I just wanted to surprise you," He glared.

"Shut up, wimp." he grunted.

"Wimp!" he growled.

"Wimp." much louder.

"Wimp!" he cried, gritting his teeth. The blond then got up, lay down on bed and covered his body with a comforter. Shocked, Yuuri hastily went beside him.

"Hey, Wolf. What have I done?" he poked him but the blond didn't answer and pretended sleeping.

"Hey!" he prodded.

"Okay." He sighed. he lay down beside him then reluctantly wounded his arms around the blond. At first Wolfram stiffened but he eventually relaxed and snuggled closer to the blissful king. Yuuri smiled.

* * *

Morning came. Two figures stirred on the bed. Two pairs of eyes opened and meet. The owner of the onyx eyes smiled.

"Good morning Wolf." he whispered and gave the blond a chase kiss. Wolfram's cheeks coloured in embarrassment. He attempted to kiss his fiancé again and hoping to make it deeper but a loud knock from the door ceased him.

"Your Majesty." the voice of his advisor came, next another knock.

"Your Majesty." Yuuri growled but he got up to open it, which made the ex-prince smirk. He parted the door and found Gunter, Gwendal, Conrad, Celie and Greta beside the ex-queen.

"Good morning Your Majesty." Gunter greeted followed by the others.

"Daddy Yuuri, where's Papa Wolf?" Yuuri had no time to answer when Greta ran to Wolfram instantly after seeing him sat on the bed.

"Papa Wolf." She cried out happily

"Wolfie." Celie ran up to his son and hugged him. Yuuri opened the door widely so that everyone can follow.

"How are you?" Celie asked. Wolfram smiled and responded a hugged, which he did didn't usually give people. Greta was beside him.

"I'm alright mother. Thank you very much for being there for me," he spoke softly, rubbing his mother's back when he heard her sniffled. Seeing his two brothers he loosened the embrace and got up striding towards them. He stopped and reluctantly, he inclined his head a bit, bit enough that nobody almost see it but saw they did, much to their surprise.

"Thank you very much for everything." he said. Everyone was shocked, not knowing what to respond. Conrad and Gwendal didn't know why Wolfram was doing it but they don't care. It seemed surreal. Wolfram looked at his brothers. Gwendal moved closer to him and ruffled his hair. It might not be obvious but anybody could see the stoic man's lips curled up a little. Conrad did the same as Gwendal, though his smile was much broader than the other was. Wolfram only grinned genuinely. His mother squealed in happiness.

For a very long time she never seen them this happy. She clapped her hands and hugged all his sons. Yuuri, on the other hand, seeing the reunited family felt very happy for them, He glanced at his fiancé and smile. Wolfram looked so happy. Yuuri did not know what happened to his fiancé with his attitude changed so suddenly, all he knew was that he like this change. Greta ran to join them.

Gunter watched the family and surprisingly he just smiled. "It has been so long since I last saw them like this. They looks so adorable." He muttered, eyes never leaving the family, that now were breaking the hug.

Yuuri gazed up at him and then back to the family, he smiled with himself. They really are.

Minutes ran by, Wolfram watched as everyone got out of Yuuri's room...or was it also his, Leaving them behind together alone.

The two stayed saying they'll just follow later. Yuuri embraced the blond after everyone left. He loosened the embraced when Wolfram moved to wrap his arms around the king's neck.

"Wolf," he muttered softly.

"Do you know why I arrange the engagement on yesterday's date?" Wolfram looked at him, deadpanned. He sighed.

"Because that was the same date when I first met you." he smiled, rubbing their noses together when the blond stared at him, blinking.

"I wanted that day to be special because that was the moment I saw the most beautiful and amazing person I have ever met." Yuuri smiled, giving Wolfram a kiss. Blushing, Wolfram hid his head under Yuuri's chin.

"You remember that?" wolf asked shyly.

"Vividly." he answered. He pulled Wolfram closer to his body.

"Wolf, I need to ask you this and I've been sick to know the answer. Are...you  
willing to marry me?" Yuuri whispered. Wolfram gasped; emerald stared up at him. His face was unreadable and then altered into a smirk.

"Yes." was his reply. Yuuri sighed in relief that he hadn't notice that he had been holding for the whole minute.

"But, on one condition." Wolfram continued.

'_I knew it.'_

"What?" Yuuri asked, brows furrowed. Why was he feeling nervous? Wolfram smiled sickeningly sweet.

"We have to prepare our wedding after a month." Wolf replied.

"What? Why that long?" Yuuri groaned.

"Punishment for not telling me about the plan. For one whole month, no hugs, no kisses well, maybe except when I'm the one who'll initiate." he smiled. Wolfram tiptoed to kiss his fiancé. Breaking the kiss, he smiled. He pushed Yuuri away from him.

"And that punishment starts now." he said.

"But Wolf a month is too long." Yuuri whined.

"Or do you want it to be two months Wimp?" he asked sarcastically. Yuuri puffed an air, defeated. Why did it turned out this way? Yuuri thought.

"Yuuri you forgot something." Wolfram said, showing him his left cheek. Yuuri frowned but right away smiled when he understand what Wolfram meant.

"No." he shook his head and sauntered his way to his drawer. He came back with a box.

"Here. Give me your left hand." Wolfram glanced at him, confused. Yuuri took the ring from its box; he slowly pushed it on to Wolfram's ring finger and then he held his hand to wolf and got him to do the same thing. Wolfram stared at the ring for a bit then asked.

"What was this for," he asked confused.

"On Earth, these rings are our way of telling people that the two people are bound to each other by marriage. It's our way of asking person we truly love, that we want to be together always, it shows that what we truly shear is the bonds of love," he smiled serenely at him. Wolfram returned it with his own with a tint of red on his cheeks. He almost wanted to break his punishment with what Yuuri immediately but he decided against it instantly.

"So Wolf..." Yuuri started.

"Yes, now change your uniform first Yuuri." he said neglecting Yuuri's meaningful tone. Yuuri pouted cutely.

"Do just as I told you Yuuri." Wolfram said. When he had finished dressing, he propelled Yuuri out of their room.

"Whoa! Wolf what are you doing?" he asked immediately. The blond only beamed at him and closed the door with a slight thud. Yuuri, seeing the blond's smile before the door close, smiled as well. It was the first time Yuuri saw the gleam in his eyes and it seems that Wolfram was truly happy. He decided that he would treasure that smile forever. However, before that, he has to think of how to pursue Wolfram to break his punishment first.

"Geez." he combed his hair with his hand. Inside the room after closing the door, Wolfram walked to the bed and plopped on it. He lifted his hand to stare at the ring, a smile imprinted on his lips. Wolfram rolled on his stomach. Covering his face with the pillow, he then shouted gleefully. After that, he placed his chin atop it, biting his bottom lip.

Happiness? What really is happiness? Loneliness happens. Pain certainly exists. And happiness? Happiness is a choice but genuine happiness is the real fulfillment of life. If pain and loneliness does not exist then there will be no such thing as happiness, right? Life and love contains all of it and he wouldn't change his life it for the world, everything happened for a reason and he was over joyed that Yuuri truly loved him back. He smiled. Wolfram had learned a lesson. And he promised to treasure that forever in his heart

….end…..

* * *

**"The world would have been a better place to live if everyone knows how to say "thank you""**

- This fic was inspired by this quote. My rusty brain forgot where I read it. Aww.. But I really love this.

**And yeah! That's the end! Whoa! I'm finished! Thank you again, for reading. I hope you like it.**

**For one last time Comments? (^_~)**


End file.
